


Lie low at Lupin's

by Enid_Black



Series: Challenge in Italiano [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Lie Low At Lupin's, M/M, PTSD, Post-Azkaban
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black
Summary: Storia scritta per la challenge di Natale del gruppo hurt/comfort italia - fanfiction & fanart https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/Tre storie da tre prompt, insomma, un po' il potere del trio coincide col mio XDStoria tre: prompt: Cioccolata, Morte, AbbandonoDopo il torneo tremaghi, Sirius viene mandato da Silente ad avvisare tutti, e poi gli dice di andare da Lupin e "tenere un basso profilo" (Lie Low at Lupin's, appunto).Again, grazie a NepturnalHarianne per le sue beta skills!!





	Lie low at Lupin's

\- 13. Abbandono  
\- 53. Cioccolata  
\- 117. Morte

**Lie low at Lupin's**

Aprendo la porta quella mattina, sacco dell’immondizia pieno in mano e ciabatte comode ancora ai piedi, Remus non si era certo aspettato di trovare un fangoso cane nero acciambellato sullo zerbino, profondamente addormentato, un leggero strato di rugiada sopra il pelo scuro. 

Lasciando la spazzatura su un lato della porta, il licantropo si accovacciò e appoggiò esitando una mano sul collo dell’animale. Il respiro, che era lento e regolare, sussultò, e l’incrocio tra schnauzer e grigione si riscosse in un baleno, girandosi verso Remus: il pelo sulla schiena eretto, la coda dritta e che oscillava lentamente a destra e sinistra, le orecchie schiacciate indietro, gli occhi che mostravano minacciosamente il bianco della sclera ed il naso arricciato che scopriva i denti, emettendo un ringhio basso e minaccioso.

“Ehi, no, no, Felpato, sono io…” si affrettò a rassicurarlo Lupin, tendendo una mano verso il cane, che cane non era.  
Il suono cessò di colpo, e la postura di Felpato cambiò totalmente, tradendo di nuovo la stanchezza. Remus si trovò ad accarezzargli la testa.

“Vieni dentro, stupido cane, non ho capito perché non hai bussato.”

Zampe nere e fangose lo seguirono in casa, mentre chiudeva la porta, e si trasformarono in piedi sporchi e fangosi non appena questa si serrò. Sirius però rimase carponi a terra. Il licantropo si abbassò accanto all’amico. “Sirius? Stai bene?” gli chiese. L’uomo si scrollò come la sua controparte canina ed alzò lo sguardo sull’ex professore.

“Remus…” mormorò, e Lupin nascose male un sussulto a vedere gli occhi arrossati e le profonde occhiaie sul viso smagrito. 

“Dannazione, Black, ma Silente ti ha fatto fare tutta la strada di corsa in forma di cane?” chiese, richiamando con la bacchetta un bicchier d’acqua e una delle barrette di cioccolato che non mancavano mai a casa sua, la voce che tradiva l’irritazione che montava nei confronti dell’anziano professore. 

“È più sicuro, dice…” fu la laconica risposta dell’ex detenuto. 

“Più sicuro per lui forse, ma guardati. Hai bisogno di riposare. Ti sei perfino addormentato sullo zerbino. Perché non hai bussato?” gli chiese di nuovo, cercando di non riversare il nervosismo sull’altro.

“Era luna nuova… so che dormi meglio in luna nuova, non volevo disturbarti a metà nottata…” mormorò Sirius, a voce così bassa che quasi Remus non lo sentì. Quasi. 

“Sciocco sentimentale.” Gli disse, l’astio sparito di colpo dalla voce. “Andiamo, bevi e mangia quella cioccolata, ti farà bene. Ti ho preparato il letto nello studio: non è una stanza enorme, ma è vicina.”

“Qualsiasi cosa sarà meglio delle grotte. O di Azkaban.” Rispose Sirius tra un boccone e l’altro, mangiando lentamente e bevendo ogni goccia. Remus gli riempì il bicchiere di nuovo prima di aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

“Certo, sei al Ritz.” Rispose. “Andiamo, ce la fai ad alzarti?”

“Sì… ora credo di farcela. Remus… grazie, so che non deve essere facile avermi qui…” iniziò Sirius, quasi stesse recitando delle parole provate e riprovate nella sua testa.

“Stai delirando dalla stanchezza, è evidente. Andiamo, vecchio mio, hai bisogno di dormire.”  
Sirius accettò senza protestare l’aiuto di Remus, il che non contribuì certo alla tranquillità di quest’ultimo. Mentre lo aiutava a stendersi sul letto, Black lo interruppe,

“C’è modo di potermi lavare, prima? Sono giorni che cammino e mi sembra di avere terra e fango anche in posti dove non dovrebbero essere…”  
Remus lo fissò. Non gli sorrideva l’idea di dover raccattare Black da terra dopo la commozione cerebrale, perché dubitava altamente che fosse in grado di stare in piedi nella doccia.

“Un bagno? Ho anche la doccia, ma Sirius, credo che ti spaccheresti la testa sul bordo: sei troppo stanco.”

“Basta che possa lavarmi, Lunastorta.” Gli rispose con un sorriso mesto.  
Remus ricordava un tempo in cui Sirius era stato addirittura schizzinoso sul proprio aspetto. I capelli disordinati, all’apparenza, sì, ma puliti e lustri, in realtà acconciati con attenzione, magari non gli abiti che ci si sarebbe aspettati da un rampollo della famiglia Black, ma puliti, stirati, di moda anche quando andavano nella Londra babbana. E ora, vederlo così, dopo Azkaban… Cercò di scacciare i pensieri dalla testa.

“Allora vieni, il bagno è in fondo al corridoio.” Remus non attese che Sirius si alzasse da solo, ma lo sorresse. Era veramente esausto, ma da quanti giorni doveva essere in viaggio per dare la precedenza ad un bagno rispetto a dormire?

In fondo al corridoio non era poi così lontano. La vasca, di foggia antica, con lo smalto sbeccato in alcuni punti, aveva un paio di scalini per salire, visto che i piedini di ottone la tenevano sollevata. Una volta doveva essere stata una bella vasca. Come una volta doveva essere stato un bel cottage, come una volta erano stati belli e giovani loro, _prima_ … rimuginarci non faceva bene, si ripeté Remus. Aiutò Sirius a sedersi sul water chiuso, e armeggiò con l’acqua, aprendola e poi regolandola magicamente perché fosse abbastanza calda. 

“Puoi aspettare qualche minuto qui, mentre si riempie? Di solito uso la doccia al piano di sopra, vado a prenderti un po’ di sapone e qualche abito. Ti andranno un po’ larghi, ma meglio di quelli che hai ora.” Sirius annuì, appoggiandosi indietro al muro, e socchiudendo gli occhi. “Sirius,” lo richiamò Remus, sollevato dal vedergli aprire gli occhi, “Cerca di non muoverti e di non cadere dal water: non sarebbe una scena degna di Sirius Black.”. Sirius fece un mezzo sorriso al suo flebile tentativo di scherzo e gli offrì un pollice in su , e Remus si sentì più tranquillo. Un poco. Non molto in realtà.  
Remus si sbrigò a prendere quanto detto e tornato in bagno, fu il vapore ad offuscargli la vista. Non fu però quello a bloccarlo di colpo sulla soglia della stanza. Fu la vista di Sirius, senza più la tunica, solo con un paio di pantaloni laceri. Era emaciato, i tatuaggi si stendevano su pelle quasi più scura degli stessi, coperta di terra impastata col sudore, le scapole sporgevano come monconi di ali dalla schiena. D’improvviso, Remus si sentì vecchio e vuoto e stanco. Poi Sirius barcollò di lato e il licantropo si riscosse, arrivando in suo supporto.

“Ti avevo detto di non muoverti, mi pare.” Disse, come se non avesse saputo che sarebbe stato disatteso.

“Se voglio pulirmi, non voglio sprecare troppa acqua. La prima mandata andrà buttata presto.” Gli rispose Sirius. 

Da quando Sirius Black aveva tanto senso pratico?  
Aiutò, cercando di non pensarci, Sirius a finire di spogliarsi e ad infilarsi in acqua. La quale subito iniziò a diventare scura, mentre pezzi di terra finalmente si staccavano dalla pelle. Remus decise a quel punto di lasciargli un po’ di privacy. 

“Vado a sistemare il letto e ti porto qualche altro abito di sotto. Lascio la porta socchiusa, se hai bisogno di qualcosa… beh, abbaia.” Sirius annuì, mentre prendeva il sapone e la spugna che Remus gli aveva portato e iniziava a sfregare la pelle con più energia di quella che Lupin pensava gli fosse rimasta. 

Remus tornò nella stanza degli ospiti e ripulì dove Sirius aveva portato rami e terriccio. Dal piano di sopra, prese uno scatolone e con un paio di incantesimi rinfrescò gli abiti che conteneva e li portò nella stanza di Sirius, in modo che potesse cambiarsi in quei giorni. Una volta in cucina, prese gli ingredienti per fare un brodo: nello stato in cui era Sirius, dubitava che avrebbe sopportato qualcosa di più elaborato, e a volte l’unica cosa che può rimettere al mondo è una minestra calda. O del the. A seconda se lo chiedeva a sua madre o a suo padre. 

Remus mise un incantesimo sul cibo per mantenerlo al caldo, ed andò a vedere cosa Sirius stesse combinando. Lo aveva detto per scherzare, ma era davvero preoccupato che Sirius fosse affogato nella vasca, addormentandosi. Bussò piano alla porta, ma non ricevette risposta. Non ancora in panico, ma terribilmente vicino, aprì la porta e sperò. Sirius era ancora nella vasca, più seduto che disteso (grazie a Merlino), che guardava dritto davanti a sé. Il sollievo di Remus di vederlo non affogato fu presto sostituito dalla preoccupazione per lo sguardo spiritato che aveva l’amico. Gli si avvicinò, e quando abbassò la mano a sfiorargli la spalla, Sirius sobbalzò di lato, battendo contro la vasca, guardandosi intorno impaurito.

A Remus si gelò il sangue nelle vene nel ricordare un undicenne coi capelli scuri tenuti a bada con chissà che incantesimo che sussultava quando le mani degli adulti (e a volte dei ragazzi più grandi) si muovevano troppo vicino a lui. Erano state quelle reazioni inconsulte a fargli capire, tutti quegli anni prima, che dietro la spavalderia del primogenito di casa Black si nascondeva un ragazzino senza infanzia.

Era passato, con gli anni, ad Hogwarts. Si era abituato alle pacche amichevoli di James, ai “dammi il cinque” di Peter, agli abbracci di Remus. Specie dopo essere scappato di casa, dopo aver vissuto coi Potter, Sirius si era scrollato di dosso, almeno in parte, l’infanzia infelice in casa Black, e ora…

“Scusa, Lunastorta… vecchie abitudini…” disse Sirius, quando si rese conto che era il suo amico accanto a lui, e non un nemico.

“Non c’è bisogno di dire niente.” 

Sirius si mosse lentamente, mentre cercava di stappare la vasca per fare uscire l’acqua ormai sudicia. La cordicella del tappo gli scivolava tra le dita indebolite, e Remus si sporse, infilando la mano in acqua e sfiorando quella di Sirius per poi togliere il tappo. Aprì anche l’acqua calda, in modo da non far calare troppo l’acqua e soprattutto non far prendere troppo freddo a Sirius. Notò che Sirius non era riuscito a lavarsi bene oltre la metà dei polpacci, probabilmente per la stessa ragione per cui faticava ad afferrare il tappo. Si tirò su le maniche, prese la spugna che Sirius aveva lasciato in acqua e senza dire una parola la insaponò nuovamente, prendendosi cura delle gambe e dei piedi di Sirius. I calli erano più accentuati, c’erano piaghe dove le vesciche non avevano fatto in tempo a guarire nel lungo viaggio, e le unghie avevano bisogno di essere regolate. Nuovamente, Remus fu colpito da quanto tempo Sirius fosse senza un luogo sicuro dove riposare, e sentì il petto stringersi, e il senso di colpa montare. Una volta terminato, cambiò di nuovo l’acqua, lasciando la spugna galleggiare, e la chiuse solo quando arrivò a coprire le ginocchia ossute dell’animagus.  
In tutto questo, nessuno dei due aveva detto una parola. Remus alzò lo sguardo su Sirius per chiedergli qualcosa, ma si scordò di tutto quando vide l’espressione sul suo volto. Gli occhi erano spalancati e lucidi, e la bocca aperta in una piega incredula. Remus gli poggiò una mano su una delle ginocchia piegate e strinse con i polpastrelli.

“Ehi…. Non è niente, ok? Sei esausto, e so quanto ti facciano male le giunture quando passi troppo tempo come Felpato, non ti preoccupare.” Sirius sembrò riscuotersi, chiudendo gli occhi e scrollando il capo come la sua controparte canina. Anche se non poteva dare la colpa a Felpato per quell’abitudine: era già sua prima di imparare a trasformarsi in un grosso cane nero. A quel gesto, Remus notò che i capelli erano meno sporchi di prima, ma ancora ben lontani dagli standard di pulizia di Black. “Posso lavarti la testa? So che ti sentirai meglio dopo.” Sirius sembrava ancora ammutolito e rispose solo con un cenno del capo. 

Remus evocò dalla camera una delle sedie e si mise all’estremità dove Sirius intanto si era immerso nell’acqua di nuovo pulita fino alla punta del naso facendo uscire bollicine espirando. Remus lo guardò riemergere, e con una mano anticipò quella dell’altro, scostando i capelli indietro e liberando il viso. Sirius rimase a fissarlo fino all’ultimo, quando le mani di Remus iniziarono a massaggiare lo shampoo nei capelli arruffati. Delicatamente, per non fare male all’amico, il licantropo districò i nodi più grossi, usando le mani come pettine rudimentale. Sotto i polpastrelli, croste di ferite più o meno nuove, lunghe strisce di graffi recentemente guariti raccontavano la storia di dodici anni di patimenti e di mesi di viaggi all’aperto senza protezione. Per un attimo Remus sentì ancora di più montare la rabbia contro quel sistema che aveva permesso lo scempio, il ministero che lo costringeva, de facto, a rimanere senza lavoro, che aveva incarcerato Sirius senza un processo… un mugolio quasi di dolore lo riscosse e allentò la presa sulla testa di Sirius. “Scusami…” disse Remus, rammaricato.

“Non importa… a che stavi pensando che ti ha fatto arrabbiare?”  
Sirius lo conosceva ancora troppo bene.

“Che sono stufo di questi ministeri che non sanno fare il loro lavoro. È colpa loro se sei stato dentro dodici anni… e io stupido che ci ho pure creduto.” Aggiunse Remus, perché il senso di colpa per aver creduto Sirius colpevole lo avrebbe inseguito fino alla tomba. Guidò delicatamente la testa di Sirius sotto l’acqua, lasciando il viso fuori, per sciacquare la schiuma, e poi di nuovo al di fuori, per poi mettere il balsamo. Fu generoso nello spargerlo sulle ciocche ancora intrecciate, e Sirius emise un suono gutturale mentre districava una ciocca particolarmente insidiosa. “Tutto bene, Felpato?” chiese Remus.

“Mi faceva male la testa da quanto tirava quel lato…” ammise, quasi sottovoce. Remus per tutta risposa massaggiò delicatamente la zona per qualche altro secondo, prima di raccogliere i capelli indietro e lasciarli in posa. Con un gesto della mano attirò di nuovo la spugna, e iniziò a passarla sulle spalle di Sirius, e lungo la schiena. “Lunastorta…” provò a protestare lui.

“Piegati in avanti e non protestare, dopo potrai andare a riposare…” gli disse Remus, spingendolo delicatamente finché l’intera schiena di Sirius non gli si rivelò agli occhi del licantropo, che non poté trattenere il gemito sgomento. La pelle era butterata di ecchimosi, e numerosi graffi freschi.

“Sono caduto ieri arrivando. Ho messo un piede in fallo e sono scivolato per un fianco scosceso della collina. Ho fatto un bel ruzzolone. Se non mi son fatto peggio, è perché ero Felpato.” Rispose.

“Sei stato ancora più sciocco a dormire fuori all’addiaccio solo per non disturbare me.” Sirius rispose con un suono gutturale, che voleva dire tutto e niente. I due maghi ripiombarono nel silenzio, con solo il fruscio della spugna sulla pelle e dell’acqua che sciabordava contro i bordi della vasca a fare loro compagnia.  
Una volta che Remus ebbe finito di lavare la schiena a Sirius, stappò di nuovo la vasca facendo scendere tutto lo sporco. Con la manopola della doccia, aiutò Sirius a liberarsi del balsamo e a finire di sciacquarsi e poi lo avvolse nell’asciugamano che aveva portato, aiutandolo ad uscire, e riuscendo a non cadere entrambi. Sirius si teneva in piedi a forza di nervi, mentre Remus gli sfregava l’asciugamano sulle braccia. Lo aiutò a sedersi di nuovo sul WC e gli passò gli indumenti, uno a uno, lasciando che si vestisse da solo. All’aprire la maglietta, Sirius emise un suono divertito,

“Sul serio hai conservato questa maglietta?” gli chiese, mostrandogli una maglietta con scritto “I’m with stupid” e una freccia rivolta verso il basso. Remus si girò verso di lui con un sopracciglio sollevato, non capendo lì per lì quale fosse il problema, per poi mettersi a ridere.

“Oddio, non l’ho scelta apposta!”

“Sì, lo immagino…” sorrise Sirius infilandosela. Gli andava un po’ larga sulle spalle. Remus sospirò.

“Hai fame? O hai più sonno?” 

Sirius ci pensò su qualche secondo.

“Forse è meglio se mangio ancora qualcos’altro.” Gli rispose. Remus annuì e lo scortò in cucina dove servì il brodo per entrambi.

“Che brunch elegante, monsieur Lunastorta.” Sorrise Sirius.

“Non c’è niente come un brodo caldo per dare un po’ di sollievo ad un corpo stanco.” Gli rispose l’amico, porgendogli la tazza, e prendendo la propria. Era un modo forse inusuale di servirlo, ma aveva visto in che condizioni erano le mani di Sirius e non pensava che un cucchiaio sarebbe stato più comodo. L’animagus avvolse le mani nodose e intirizzite attorno alla tazza e sospirò portandosela alle labbra. Il licantropo lo imitò e i due bevvero del brodo caldo alle 11 del mattino, come se non ci fosse niente di anomalo.  
Quando le tazze furono vuote, e la testa di Sirius iniziò a ciondolare in avanti, Remus lo accompagnò di nuovo nella camera, dove lo fece distendere.

“Invertirò giorno e notte,” protestò debolmente Sirius.

“Io credo che a lasciarti fare ti sveglieresti direttamente domattina. Ti sveglio più tardi per mangiare qualcos’altro, tu pensa a riposare. Non pensare nemmeno a protestare, Sirius, lo so che ti senti inutile, ma sei esausto e hai bisogno di cibo e riposo.” Lo sguardo che Remus rivolse all’amico fu abbastanza eloquente da farlo tacere. Sirius si stese sul letto, sospirando quando, finalmente, sotto di sé sentì il materasso invece del terreno umido. Remus lasciò le imposte aperte solo per uno spiraglio (ricordava che a Sirius non piaceva dormire nell’oscurità completa) e poi fece per uscire.

“Remus… grazie. È anche troppo quello che fai.”  
Lupin si fermò con un piede a mezz’aria e si girò, fissando Black negli occhi, sfruttando per una volta una peculiarità del suo essere un licantropo. 

“Sirius… non è troppo quando tu hai passato dodici anni ad Azkaban perché nessuno, nemmeno io che avrei dovuto essere tuo amico, che ero _il tuo compagno_ , per la barba di Merlino, ha chiesto un dannatissimo processo, o almeno una prova col veritaserum, o un fottuto prior incantatio. Non è troppo quando Silente invece di farti scagionare decide di mandarti in una missione semi-suicida in giro per l’Inghilterra…” 

“È troppo quando il tuo migliore amico, il ragazzo che diceva che avrebbe sfidato il mondo per te, ha dubitato di te e non ti ha detto del cambio di custode segreto… e dubito che al ministero sarebbe interessata la richiesta di un licantropo sconvolto dal dolore per la perdita di due amici, ti avrebbero probabilmente bollato come pazzo e spedito in un campo…” interruppe sottovoce Sirius. Remus chiuse la distanza tra loro e si sedette sul letto, mentre Sirius si alzava a sua volta seduto. Lupin sospirò, cercando le parole per esprimere quei pensieri che lo avevano assillato da quella notte nella Stamberga Strillante.

“Entrambi abbiamo commesso errori, non solo tu. Tra questi, ci sono sicuramente crederti colpevole della morte di Lily e James, e lasciare che Harry fosse affidato a quei babbani.” La voce di Remus si spezzò nel parlare dei Potter, e Sirius gli prese una mano tra le sue. Remus iniziò a carezzarne il dorso, quasi sovrappensiero, in un gesto che pensava di aver dimenticato. “Ho fatto pace col fatto che ero talmente sconvolto che non riuscivo nemmeno a pensare oltre a raggomitolarmi nel letto a piangere.” Finì la frase con il viso sui capelli di Sirius, mentre si stringevano l’un l’altro come non succedeva da quella notte nella Stamberga Strillante dove aveva capito che no, Sirius Black non aveva tradito proprio nessuno. 

Si fece forza, però, perché c’era altro che voleva dire a quell’uomo. Si appoggiò allo schienale del letto ed attirò Sirius contro di sé, perché per una volta voleva essere lui quello che si prendeva cura dell’altro, e non viceversa. Continuò, sottovoce, parlandogli nei capelli ed accarezzandogli la schiena, “E forse dovrei essere più arrabbiato con te per aver dubitato di me ma… ero io il primo a mantenere segreti, quella dannata missione, fosse almeno servita a qualcosa. Silente mi aveva mandato tra i licantropi, ed ero frustrato perché non si arrivava a nulla con loro. Io e te avevamo discusso tante di quelle volte, perché tu sapevi che c’era qualcosa che non andava ed io non potevo dirti cos’era davvero, eravamo esausti... un piccolo dubbio era tutto quello di cui Voldemort aveva bisogno. E se tu puoi perdonarmi l’aver dubitato di te, l’averti abbandonato ad Azkaban per dodici anni, allora io posso perdonare quella che, se Peter non ci avesse traditi tutti, sarebbe stata un’eccellente mossa tattica.”  
Remus si sentì d’un tratto più leggero per aver finalmente tirato fuori tutto quello che si portava appresso da tredici anni. Nessuno avrebbe ridato loro quel tempo, nessuno avrebbe potuto restituire loro James e Lily, o l’infanzia ad Harry, ma Remus si rifiutava di farsi portare via anche il futuro. 

“Sei troppo buono, Lunastorta…” gli disse Sirius, abbracciandolo stretto. Remus tacque. Non si sentiva buono, si sentiva egoista, a voler tenere Sirius per sé (ed Harry, dovevano trovare il modo di portarlo via da quei dannati babbani), e a voler scappare da quella guerra che incombeva di nuovo sulle loro teste.  
Sirius lo tirò finché non si stese al suo fianco. “Rimani qui. Non voglio stare solo, e nemmeno tu dovresti esserlo.”

“Ho dei rapporti da terminare per l’Ordine…” protestò debolmente Remus.

“Sono urgenti?” chiese Sirius. Remus ci pensò. Poi prese le coperte, le avvolse attorno ad entrambi, si girò su un fianco e fece girare Sirius in modo che gli rivolgesse la schiena, Si accoccolò dietro l’animagus, cingendogli la vita magra con un braccio, mentre l’altro passava sotto il collo. Gli lasciò un bacio sulla nuca, e sentì Sirius rilassarsi di colpo tra le sue braccia.

“No, non lo sono. Dormi Felpato.”

Sirius non se lo fece ripetere, la stanchezza finalmente lo aveva del tutto raggiunto, e Remus rimase sveglio per qualche minuto ancora, guardando Sirius finalmente al sicuro nel posto dove avrebbe dovuto essere in tutti quegli anni: tra le sue braccia.


End file.
